You reap what you sow
by RahDamon
Summary: They always assume I am what I am because I wanted to be like this. That I were born this way. Well, they assume wrong.
1. You reap what you sow

_**You reap what you sow**_

Also first things first.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic expect Robi and the children's names. Okami belongs to Clover Studio I think. Because at the end of the game they are credited. 

Okami is truly beautiful. I heard that the Clover Studio doesn't exist anymore. Is that true? Because it would be such a waste.

Anyway I don't know where this idea come from I was eating Ramen ( Instant noodles) and suddenly this was in my head. The first lines anyway. Just before eating I had played Okami so perhaps that could have helped. I should be working on my VK oneshot or my VK( Vampire Knight) story where the prologue is already written and I have an idea for the first chapter and I really should write on my SasuNaru fic.. but ah well.

By the way what is your favourite pairing in Okami? ( This question is just to get reviews but I'm curious as well) I prefer AmmyIssun and AmmyOki I really don't like AmmyWaka but I have read a good story about this somewhere on this site just can't remember how it is called.

I am speaking too much. Hope you like what you read

PS: I don't make any money with this fanfiction either … too bad I could use it.

* * *

They always assume I am what I am because I wanted to be like this. That I were born this way.

Well, they assume wrong.

* * *

It was cold here and dark. And she was alone. Where was her mother? Where were her siblings? Just a few moments ago they were all together.

Yelping she ran through the green forests. When she was with her family the woods seemed so beautiful and she knew she had nothing to fear. But now alone and in the dark creatures waited in the shadows. Waited until she made a mistake and then they would eat her.

Mother always warned her about them. She said there were different types of monsters. One kind of monsters was usually very ugly and they came in various forms but they all had some kind of music maker with them. She didn't know what these things were called.

But mother stressed this kind was usually very stupid, the most of them anyway, and easy to avoid. It was the other kind that worried mother.

This other kind while they hadn't the advantage of claws and teeth had weapons that were more dangerous. They had pink skin and usually wore something to cover it. Only a tiny bit of fur remained on their heads.

She was the bravest and most curious of her litter so she asked her mother why were they so dangerous if they had no claws.

"Because, my child, they hunt us. Not because we steal their food or because they even need it. They hunt us just to hunt us and sell our fur. Our lives mean nothing to them and they also can't understand us. So unnatural are they."

This was her answer. She still didn't believe that these humans mother called them were really dangerous.

But why did she remember this now? She had to find her mother and Lorien and Dani and Robi!

But she trembled when she heard thunder echo through the forest. One, two, three, four times.

Only there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Through the crowns of the trees she could see the whole sky filled with stars. Suddenly four shooting stars appeared in the sky. She thought nothing of these.

What could have made this noise when not thunder?

So lost in her thoughts she was that she didn't notice the trap until it was too late. She shrieked as she fell into the deep hole.

It was too steep and too high. She couldn't climb up and she would surely die.

The whole night she whimpered and cried for her mother but, she didn't know when, she fell into a deep slumber.

When she woke up she was comfortable. How could that be? She knew she had walked into a trap.

Then she saw it.

A giant!

With pink skin and something covering it.

The monsters that she was warned about!

But before she could panic a gentle voice swept over her. It was soothing and then she tasted milk. Warm milk that was just too delicious and she couldn't help but drink it greedily.

From then on she lived with a pair of old humans and she liked it. That life. She couldn't understand what her mother had meant. Humans were good! They sheltered her, gave her a new life and didn't harm anyone. They weren't dangerous.

* * *

How wrong I was! Looking back I am shocked how trusting I was. But these humans were really good. Until they forced me to face the cruelty of the world alone and without any knowledge how I should act.

* * *

So two summers came and went. She had become a beautiful animal. Pure red fur only disturbed by a bit white and black. She was in the prime of her youth.

She had lived so long with her humans she had forgotten her siblings or her mother she only knew how to rely on humans. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

One day she came back to her home to discover that something had changed. She didn't what but her instincts told her it was bad.

Inside she found a new human. It looked younger than her humans and when it saw her it began screaming and crying. She didn't know what to do. Stay or go?

The decision was taken out of her paws when one of her humans, the one she had seen first and liked the most, picked her up and carried her to another room. But her human was sobbing. And it said something she couldn't understand but she didn't like the tone of the voice.

The voice of her human sounded so sorrowful and sad and so very, very apologetic.

She tried to comfort her human but no matter what she did it only seemed to further sadden her human. So she just curled around it.

Her humans were good to her they brushed her fur more than normally. She wondered why. They spoiled her this evening and she purred for them and licked their hands as thanks.

Later when she woke after a short nap she wasn't in her home anymore.

The territory she was in wasn't familiar. Not at all.

Where were her humans? Why was she all alone?

She searched days and weeks through the forest she found herself in. She didn't think she was ever here but somehow, after a little while, she seemed to recognize some things. Yet she never found a way home.

That time wasn't enjoyable.

She was constantly hungry and she didn't know to hunt. And there were animals that found her and wanted to eat her. More than once did she just avoid to be eaten. Faintly she still hoped that her humans would come to rescue her but the longer time passed by the more her hope vanished.

But one day, it was spring then and somehow she had managed to live through the winter, her luck turned around.

Once again she had tried to hunt. And as usually it backfired. She ran head first against a tree.

Luckily nobody was here to see it!

Yet she was proven wrong when she heard a barking laugh. She looked up to see one of her kind. If she smelled right it was male and quite handsome and young too.

His fur was a very dark brown, nearly black, and only the tips of his ears and his tail were white. And his green eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Did you do this purposely? Because it was funny as hell."

She growled. Only because he was handsome he wasn't allowed to make fun of her!

"No, I didn't. I was hunting."

He snorted.

"This isn't how you hunt. Come on, I'll show you."

And so her relationship with Robi began.

Something buried deep inside her knew this name, knew the person, but it was soon still again, forgotten again.

* * *

I didn't know then. My beloved brother would become my lover and the father of my first litter and that was the only litter I would ever have and Robi is the only male I will ever love.

* * *

She was happy.

It was late autumn now and she was expecting children. From Robi nonetheless!

That stupid male that always managed to annoy her and make her swoon at the same time. She couldn't help it! Not only had he showed her how to live in the wild but he always seemed to know when she needed company because he was there every time.

But she had thought he would never choose her as mate. There were many more females and she thought they were more beautiful than her. And they knew exactly how to live in the woods and teach it to possible future children. She had barely survived each week because she still had made mistakes.

"Hey, why are you being so gloom and doom? It is beginning of mating season so you should be searching for a mate," he had said at the start of autumn. She had only glared at him which had confused him.

"What did I say now? I swear females are so strange I will never understand you. It's like you are a completely different species!"

"I won't take a mate."

That had shocked him and despite the situation she had been amused that the usual loudmouth had only been able to get a "Why?" out.

"I have no chance whatsoever to get the one I want."

To her surprise he snarled.

"And who wouldn't want you? Who was the jerk that rejected you?!"

He had been angry; she had seen that much.

"Well, I didn't ask him yet. But I know that he would never look at me in that way. We are different, too different."

Then he had asked her who. He hadn't needed to explain what he meant with who. She had refused to answer for quite a while but he had pestered her and hadn't given up until she had blurted it was him.

He had been so stunned that she had taken it as refusal and had already been running away when he had slammed into her and started licking her face.

Her eyes had been open wide.

"Why? Why are you … kissing me?"

"Because I wanted to be your mate but I thought you didn't want me. So I decided if I can't have you I will find somebody to take good care of you. But I like this way better."

She would never admit it but she giggled at the memory. She could also remember when she told him she was expecting children. She had never laughed so much!

A dead rabbit was dropped in front of her and she looked up into the twinkling and loving eyes of her mate.

"You have to eat. You eat for more than one now, love."

She kissed his nose thankfully and ate the whole rabbit under his watchful eyes and what beautiful green eyes they were.

"Time to go sleep. You need plenty of rest!"

She rolled her eyes at his overprotective actions as he covered her with his own body. It was quite a beautiful night.

And she was happy. Nothing could destroy her happiness.

* * *

Of course I was wrong. Happiness doesn't last. I learned that the hard way. I wonder if I ever had a chance on a happy life. Probably not.

* * *

She had beautiful children.

Luka, Nuri and Dana were three old months now. She couldn't have been happier.

"Mama, where is Papa? We wanna play with him!"

She chuckled at the enthusiasm of her children. Unlike most males Robi had stayed with her to raise their children.

But somehow something twisted the air to become unbearable. She knew this sensation. She had just forgotten from when.

"Children, stay with m…"

She stopped. Her children weren't with her anymore.

She panicked and called for her children. She had been searching for a long time when she heard thunder.

One, two, three, four times.

Something deep inside stirred again. Four thunder claps yet no cloud in sight. And then she smelled it. Something that froze her insides.

She smelled blood. But not any blood. The blood of her children and her mate.

She ran towards it but she wasn't so stupid to go out in the open. She hid in the bushes. And what she saw she would never forget. It was a terrifying sight.

Robi was hang to a tree and was slowly suffocated but he had also been shot. And her three children lay dead on the ground.

Next to them was a grinning human and this human seemed to like the whimpers of pain that Robi tried to hide. But Robi was also muttering.

"Not again. I will not loose all of my family again. They will not become mother, Dani, Lorien and… and …."

But then he couldn't talk anymore because the light, the light that she loved so much, within his eyes vanished and he was dead. The human looked disappointed.

How dare it! It had called her entire family again and she remembered now. Why she knew this woods. It was the place where she had been born and Robi was … had been her brother.

But she was powerless. She couldn't harm humans.

And inside her the flame of hate was kindled.

* * *

My hate still burns brightly. Humans took away my most precious ones. They should know after all they said it. You reap what you sow.

* * *

She travelled for several years. And her hate grew hotter and hotter. She found out only around the woods she was born there existed the weapons that were used to kill her family. They were called guns and only in the human village next to that forest they existed.

She wanted to take revenge so badly. And even if she was stronger now she only could hold her ground against other animals and some of the dumber ugly monsters. But not against the humans, these beasts.

One day everything changed again.

She was so tired and yet she still wanted revenge. She knew it wouldn't bring back her loved ones but it would give her some satisfaction.

"**Ah, so you hate the human kind. Would you do everything in your power to achieve your goal?"**

She looked around to see if someone was there but nobody was there. The voice had spoken in her head.

The voice chuckled.

"**Would you give everything up to get the power you need to destroy the humans? Would you give up your sanity? Your morality? Your soul? Even if you die?"**

She answered yes. Everything to get revenge. She would travel to hell itself.

"**That**** isn't far away, dear. Because I'll give you power, unimaginable power. But for that you have to be important. My minions are incredibly stupid. I need someone to direct them and Orochi doesn't make it anymore. You would be my left hand and he would be my right hand. You would be the leader of evil forces. You'll be my servant and I give you the power you desire."**

Anything. She would do everything. So she made a pact with the devil himself. But no, now she was the devil and this mysterious voice …

"**I**** am Yami, the Emperor of the darkness, and you are my minion now. Beautiful and intelligent. Now let me rest. I will sleep until once again I can reach the height of my power on the day when the darkness wins over the sun and the sun goddess is eaten by me."**

It was painful. She didn't thought it would hurt so much.

She sprouted eight other tails and grew to be bigger than the trees she had run through with Robi on sunny days. Her fur became a sandy colour and on her face was a mask as was on every of her tails.

She already felt the power bleeding through her veins.

The first thing she did then was to whip out the village that had created these weapons and with them the secret to making them. Never should an animal die because of them ever again.

She also became the leader of the ugly monsters. The irony!

As time passed she grew sicker and sicker and crueler. She had no mercy anymore. After all nobody had had mercy on her so why should she feel mercy?

* * *

And so I became what I am now. But not for long anymore. I look into the golden eyes of my foe. The one that after so long had brought me down.

It was a wolf. Or rather the sun goddess in the form of a wolf.

Our eyes meet and I feel the compassion and the sadness she feels for me. I nearly snarl at her. I don't need sympathy from someone like her.

Yet as I am on the ground bleeding to death she comes over and our red and white fur mixes. Both the red marks on her fur and my blood red coat look rather good together I think amused.

"Eh, Ammy, what are ya doing?! We have to get out of here and fast. And besides that is the enemy, ya know!" It was the poncle who spoke.

Amaterasu ignores him and stares deep into my eyes. It feels like she is searching through my mind and judging me. I don't like it.

"_It was terrible what happened to you. But didn't you think? What you did lost many beings their homes and their families. They all want revenge too and they will never be able to get it because right now you are dying."_

A voice echoes once again through my mind and my eyes widen. It is not deep and cold like the one of Lord Yami but light and gentle. If you compare them to each other Yamis is like ice, cold and cutting, and Amaterasus is like water, kind and embracing.

"_But I understand. Losing your mother, your children and your mate is hard. I hope you meet them in the afterlife. I forgive you. May you find happiness wherever you go."_

And she gently licks my head and for the first time I can remember I cry.

And we both know that I'll die before I finish crying. But it will not be Kyuubi no Kitsune, murderer of many, ruler of Oni Island, leader of the evil forces, that dies.

No, it will be Runo dying.

Runo who was so naïve to believe in humans when she was just a kit. Runo who was less innocent but still loved. Runo who was incredibly bitter about the death of her family. Runo who let her hate for humans grow. Runo who became a fighter and scarred her body on purpose in brutal fights. Runo who sold her soul to get powerful enough.

It will be Runo dying.

And also it is me, Runo, dying and finally finding peace after so many restless years.


	2. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

sakurademonalchemist

lokinorsedeity

Siria Black-Red Dragon


End file.
